1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable, more particularly, a cable having location-indicating function, at least one illuminating device is disposed on such cable body, whereby the location of the cable is explicitly indicated for passers-by, thus achieving the location-indicating function.
2. Description of Related Arts
Please refer to FIG. 1, wherein the conventional extension cable is shown. The object of such extension cable is to extend further the stationary power, thus a plug 11 and a socket 12 are respectively disposed on both ends of such conventional extension cable, so as to transmit electricity through the connection of the cable body 13. However, the use of extension cables is not supposed to be permanent, sometimes it is only temporary; therefore, with the period of use being short, passers-by shall not be able to notice the existence of such extension cable. Furthermore, since the installation of extension cables is usually temporary, the location installed, not being stationary, is up to the convenience of users, with the location possibly being at hallways, on walls or suspending downwards from ceilings.
There is no apparent indication signs attached on the conventional extension cables, thus passers-by not knowing the location of such extension cables are apt to be tripped thereby, and such extension cables may subsequently be pulled and detached from the power connected therewith, thus causing short circuitry and therefore injuries to people, especially as such extension cables are installed at locations without enough illumination, such as construction sites, the foregoing situations are to occur frequently, causing users unable to prevent such dangerous episodes from recurring.
In view of the fact that there is no apparent indication signs attached on the conventional extension cables, so that danger may occur at locations without enough illumination or at night, the present invention then provides with a cable having location-indicating function, at least one illuminating device is disposed on the cable body, so as to explicitly indicate the location of the cable for passers-by.
For achieving the foregoing object, the present invention then provides with a cable having location-indicating function, comprising a plug, a socket and a cable body for connecting the foregoing two, an illuminating device is disposed on the cable body, including a luminous body disposed at the interior thereof as an illumination source and a transparent protection body covered at the exterior thereof.
At least one illuminating device is disposed on the cable.
Both ends of the transparent protection body of the illuminating device are disposed with stress elimination device.
The luminous body within the illuminating device is an LED or a neon lamp.
The luminous body within the illuminating device is disposed in parallel with the transmission circuit of the internal power.
The luminous body within the illuminating device receives power needed from the transmission circuit of the internal power in the cable body.